


Carcer

by Screaming_Skulls



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gaslighting, Impregnation, Kidnapping, Mostly bitter, Mutual Masturbation, Not Really Even Sweet, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Surgery, Threats of Violence, Ultimatums, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Skulls/pseuds/Screaming_Skulls
Summary: Carcer- Latin. Noun. Jail, Prison, Cell.You are a time patroller in Conton City. Cell has grown fond of you, and you of him.Unfortunately, his fondness for you is the kind that one doesn't want. And he will do whatever he can to keep you with him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write a yandere fic that keeps the stab happy “kill everyone” elements low and accentuates the desperation to get the object of your obsession alone and under your control when they are suddenly ripped from your hands. I.E, Cell and Reader being told they are not allowed to be together, which tips Cell over the edge. There is violence tho, and some killing. All yanderes gotta kill someone at least once.
> 
> I don't plan on this being a happy ending. Like, no one important or major dies, but Cell just doesn't seem the type to let what he wants get away.

“So I am the perfect partner huh?”

Cell looked down at you, eyes narrowing. “You are. As I said, together we will become something greater than this perfect form.”

“Something greater than perfect huh? Such a thing exists?” You put your hands behind your back, looking up at him with a little grin.

“We will make it exist.” Cell stated, utterly sure of himself. He noticed your grin, frowning. “What?”

“I think you like me.” You said, teasing him. You always liked teasing him. He got hilariously huffy.

He did this time as well, his eyes darting away and his arms folding over his chest. This time however he didn’t react quite the way you expected. “When you say like, which kind of like to you mean?” he looked at you, the corner of his mouth curled in a coy smirk.

You opened your mouth, flushing as he leaned down to smirk at you. “Ah… A blush. That kind of like is what you are after then.” he stood back up, “Very well. Yes. I like you. Very much.”

His hand moved to your jaw, running his dark nails over your skin, he looked down on you, a look in his eye like hunger. “We will be perfect together. Don’t worry, dear.”

Thus began something a little more then Master and Student, or even partners in combat. Not intimate persay, but certainly more. He followed you a few days a week out into Conton City. Watched you shop for armor and other things. Watched you eat. Watched you watch movies.

You tried to make him take part in the things he observed, but he said he had no need for any of it. He simply liked watching you.

“Who are these people, (y/n)?” Cell asked, frowning as you met up with some friends one day he decided to tag along.

“Oh, these are my friends. Ycicle and Flan.” You motioned to the two of them. Yicicle was of Frieza’s race, tall and dark gray in skin tone. Flan was a female majin who was taller still and near Cell’s height.

“I thought we were spending time together.” Cell said gruffly.

You shifted a bit. “I told you I was going to be around friends today. You can come but you may be a bit left out.”

He seemed to get irrationally irritated by that. His eyes narrowed and his hands clutched his biceps so tightly the shell over them creaked. Was he jealous?

You laughed. “You don’t need to get mad.”

He smiled then, almost saccharine. “You are right. I should not… Intrude then.” He stepped up to you, and then leaned down and kissed you.

Cell kissed you hard. He pulled away just as soon as it began, smiling at your friends in a strange way. “I will leave you three to have fun then. But when you get home I expect a movie.” he turned and flew away, leaving you speechless

Cell had not been very… Affectionate. He had always called your little trips together out into the city ‘dates’ but he never did anything to make them feel like one. That hard kiss, that left your lips a little bruised, was your first kiss. Not just with him, but ever.

It made you a little mad actually. Your first kiss was anything but sweet and pleasant. “What a jerk.” you mumbled angrily.

“I mean… he is Perfect Cell.” Ycicle said, sniffing, “So… You and him? I don't know if the Kais would like that.”

“What do you mean?” You looked at him with a frown.

“They are here to teach us. Not to like… Kiss us.” Ycicle said, frowning as Flan spoke up.

“I’d love to kiss Frieza.” she said, holding her cheek a moment, “He’s so strong and small. I could just pick him up and carry him around like a yippy little dog.”

“Don’t tell him you said that or he will kill you.” You teased her, snickering.

“Anyway, it just spells a whole mess if you get with someone who isn’t supposed to be here. Especially if they are a villain.” Ycicle enforced, “I won’t stop you but I would not be surprised if other people try to stop it.”

“Aw you support us?” You threw an arm over his shoulder, bringing him down to your height.

“About as much as I support that woman’s weird fantasies of carrying Frieza around like a dog.”

Flan held both her cheeks then, smiling. “It's cute though. He says I’m really strong. You think I have a chance?”

“If you keep calling him small the only chance you will have is one in hell.”

The three of you spent the rest of the day hanging out. Food, a movie, and more food. It was fun and a good break from all of your missions, and even Cell himself. He followed you around so much that it was a little smothering. He was new to relationships though, so maybe you just had to explain it to him. You were not much more experienced then he was, but you saw movies.

You returned to your apartment late, tired but happy and relaxed. You tossed your shoes off and turned on the light, startled when you saw Cell standing by your couch. “Cell? What are you doing here?”

His zoned out gaze sharpened, his eyes flicking to you. Before you could react he had closed the distance, grabbing your upper arms and forcing another kiss on you. It was just as hard as before, and this time you had time to get scared.

You pushed at his chest, and when you felt his hands grab your breasts through your top, you bit his lip to get him off. He looked angry when he pulled away

“Why did you stop me?” he snapped, “Is it because of them? Did they-”

“You only just kissed me for the first time today.” You wiped your mouth off, scowling at him, “You can’t just fondle my chest so soon. And what is wrong with you? Are you jealous over me having friends?”

“You don’t need friends. You have me.” Cell had calmed down, but he still looked angry.

“I do to need friends. They make me happy.” You took a deep breath. You would have to explain some things to him, “Cell, you don’t need to worry about them. You don’t need to be jealous. You are the one I’m dating. Not them. I won’t hold it against you, you are new to this relationship thing. But you have to let me have time with my friends. Okay?”

Cell looked like he didn't enjoy the idea, but he finally relaxed his grip on your arms. “They are not against us?”

“No! I mean, Flan likes Frieza so it would be hypocritical of her to not want me to date you.”

“That still leaves the other one.”

“Ycicle doesn’t care what I do. They are only friends with me, and nothing more.”

Cell seemed to be satisfied. Cell took you hips in his hands, his face pressing to yours.

“I’m going to have to show that you are mine more. Keep others away. Others who are not just friends.” He was apologetic then, “I am sorry. Did I scare you?”

“Yeah. You did. Also that first kiss sucked. Way to hard. First kisses should be shy and soft.”

“Then let's forget it happened. Let's make this one the first kiss, and I will show you just how good of a kisser _I_ can be.”

You smiled, your hands resting on his waist. “Alright.” 

Slowly, he closed the gap, his lips softly pressing to yours. Soft and sweet just like you had always fantasized about. He pulled away a moment, then kissed the corner of your mouth. The other. Then your nose. He pulled away, smirking. “Was that better?”

“Much. Thank you for understanding, Cell.”

Cell chuckled. “You were right. You should be happy.” His grip tightened on your hips, a frown on his face, “I should be too. So don’t leave me. We are perfect together, to break that appart would be a crime.”

You nodded, returning the affection with a kiss on the tip of his own nose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell eases off on your friends, but other concerning behaviors rise up.

That odd behavior Cell had exhibited eased off. He even went out with you and your friends to a movie, and took part in teasing Flan over her crush on Frieza. You hoped that he had finally gotten that such possessive behavior was not necessary.

His affection for you became more on display as well. He held your hand when you went out to go window shopping, he even kissed your cheek. Others noticed, which got you odd looks. Had no one really thought of not dating any of the mentors? Sure, Goku and Vegeta made sense as they had wives, but Cell was single wasn’t he?

Or maybe it was because it was Cell.

No one had stepped in yet. Which you were thankful for. You did like Cell, for all his oddities.

The two of you were currently paired up in a mission fighting against Zangya, who was not killed by Bojack, allowing her and him to overpower Gohan. You were tasked to defeat her and leave Bojack and Gohan to their fight.

Zangya was powerful, and without mercy. You were not proud of it, but she got the upper hand on you. It happened sometimes. You could remember fighting Cooler for what felt like hours. His final form was a beast and a real pain to deal with on Namek.

She had you in a corner, and you were exhausted. As she moved to strike you down, Cell appeared behind her, grabbing her arm.

“And just what are you doing?” Cell looked at her with a blank expression, and he clenched his fist, Zangya screaming as her forearm made a sickening crack. He had crushed her arm.

“You bastard. I thought you were cute so I was saving you for last but now-”

Cell wrenched her arm behind her back, looking enraged. “You dare think I would let you defeat my partner? My (y/n)? You are mistaken.” He kept twisting her arm, farther and farther behind her back, Zangya trying to fire a blast behind her in his face.

Another snap and her broke her upper arm, bending it to a sickening angle, making her shriek as the bone broke the skin. You felt nauseous just looking at it. What the hell? Cell let Zangya go, the woman barely able to stay flying as she clutched her shoulder.

“Never touch my partner.” Cell hissed, holding his hand before her face. You covered your eyes as he fired a blast, disintegrating the woman.

To say you were horrified was an understatement. You’re arm hurt just thinking about what he had done. Cell landed in front of you, touching your cheek. “Are you alright?”

You swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, the timeline should be back to normal now.” you paused a moment, “Are you okay? You went way overboard with that.”

“Yes. I am fine. I am just annoyed that we had to help Gohan is all. That and you getting beaten into a corner… It just made for a very angry me.” he gave his signature smug smirk.

That made sense, you guessed.

With the timeline fixed, Gohan won, and you and Cell went back. You treated yourself to a big meal, happily slurping away at your curry ramen as Cell sat by you, watching you eat with an amused expression.

“What?”

“You are slacking on your training.” he said, still amused, “I’m going to have to train you a lot harder now. You are still my student, my dear. And my students do not slack off.”

“What about girlfriends?” You asked, fluttering your eyelashes.

Cell chuckled. “Sorry, (y/n). But not even that will help you.”

The two of you went your separate ways, you back to your apartment, Cell back to his little spot on the mountain. As you got ready to go to bed, there was a knock at your door.

You frowned, going up to it while mumbling about how late it was. “Who is it?”

“It's me, Trunks. We need to talk.”

You were a little surprised, pulling the door open. Trunks was standing in the hall, a grim look on his face. “Is something wrong, Trunks?”

“No… Well yes. Listen… This thing you have with Cell… the Kais want it to stop.”

He went right to the point. And you didn’t like it. “What? Why?”

“(y/n), the guy is a psychopath. He’s dangerous. Just letting him train other people here, or even partner with them, is a huge risk. Chronoa saw what he did in that last mission and she thinks he’s getting… He’s getting something that's bad.”

“He was just-”

“Just frustrated? Yeah, bullshit. The guy was as calm as a clam from the time you first teamed up, to fighting Dabura. Cell never flipped out like that when you helped Gohan at the cell games. Then suddenly you two hook up and he becomes overprotective to the point of almost ripping someone's arm off. That isn’t Cell. I fought Cell and he much prefers talking your ears off until you feel utterly worthless as a warrior.”

“Well I’ve fought him too and he _can_ be like that.” You snapped, “Am I being ordered to stop?”

“Well, No but-”

You slammed the door in his face. Then you sent him a text apologizing for doing that. 

He made you so mad. You were not going to break up with Cell just because the Kais were uncomfortable.

When you woke up the next morning Trunks had replied with: ‘Don’t worry about it. But please be careful.’

Later that week you went out again with your friends. Cell didn’t come this time, which was good. He was still a bit to smothering but at least he was learning boundaries.

As you drank, ate, and laughed, a few people approached you. “Hey, you are that chick who’s been hanging with Cell right?”

“Oh look it's the justice squad.” Ycicle said in a monotone, taking a sip of his drink.

“The what?” Flan asked, pausing in her eating.

“They like being rude to anyone who trains under villains or is a ‘villain’ themselves.” Ycicle said, “As you can guess they have been pretty rude to me.”

You had heard about that. People too into the whole hero thing and generally being rude to the ‘big players’ and those who trained under them. Frieza, Cooler, Cell, Broly, Lord Slug, the list went on. Honestly it was pretty dumb to do that, as it limited ones training potential significantly.

Well, you knew why they were here then. You turned to them, frowning. “Yeah. I’m hanging with Cell. In fact. I’m dating him.”

Maybe it was the drinks, or the fact you were still ticked off at Trunks for trying to step in. But you found yourself in a yelling match outside so you would not get Flan and Ycicle kicked out.

Yelling turned into a fist fight, and you went back home with a bloody lip.

Cell was, as usual when ever you went out without him, waiting for you in your apartment. His happy face fell instantly to one of intense fury.

“Who did this to you?”

You winced as he gently prodded the split in your lower lip with a thumb. “Just some guy. No idea what his name is. He was pissy I was dating you.”

Cell still had a murderous look in his eye, but he smirked. “Jealous that we are so good together, I bet.” He tilted your head back, frowning again, “Seeing you hurt… When I find out who did this to you, I will rend the flesh from their bones.”

You got nervous at that. “That's not necessary, besides I think that would get you in trouble with the Kais.”

Cell flicked his eyes to yours a moment, before going back to the split on your lip. He leaned down, his tongue wiping over it slowly. You blushed, looking up at him as he pulled away. He looked down right ravenous now.

“Alright, then if people are going to pick fights with you, I think I will have to follow you around Conton City.”

“What? No! I like my privacy Cell.”

“Then I will have to find out who did this and teach them a lesson.”

“Cell please, don’t make a fuss. People fight its-”

“They hurt you. It’s not okay. I will ask your friends about it. Don’t worry. I won’t hurt the one who did this.” Cell smiled at you, and you found it anything but reassuring.

The next evening, Trunks texted you. It was a simple straight forward message.

He broke a patroller's arm.

Cell had, apparently, prodded Ycicle for the man’s name, and then had proceeded to literally pulverize the arm and hand he had used to throw the punch at your face. Nothing a senzu bean could not fix. But now you started taking what Trunks said to heart.

He was right. Cell had been calm, level headed, and smug as hell. The only time he had even gotten slightly angry was when his Cell Jrs had attacked him. But now he was losing his head over you hanging out with friends, losing his head when you were doing your job, attacking allies.

“I guess this is why no one is allowed to date the mentors.” You said quietly, leaning on a wall as you kicked a rock. Trunks sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well... I mean some I guess is okay. But some of them are just bad news.” Trunks sighed, “I’m sorry. I should of stepped in sooner. You look… Really upset.”

“He was getting better. He got mad about some silly things but I explained it to him and he got it. But then i asked him to not make a big deal out of it and he did… that.” You sniffed, rubbing your arm due to a twinge of sympathy pain. 

You really didn’t want to end it, but this wasn’t healthy for Cell. 

“Will you be okay? We can send him back and get a different Cell if you think-”

“No. Its okay. I can handle it. That would just mess him up more. I think this Cell is the one we are stuck with.” You felt awful. You could only hope Cell would take it well.

The next day you hiked up to Cell’s little mountain top. He was alone currently, which you were thankful for. No awkwardness around other people. He looked over to you, smirking. “Ah, my dear. You arrived. Shall we begin training?”

He took note of your dower look, suddenly becoming serious. “Is something wrong? Has someone upset you? Tell me who and I will make it better.”

How would he make it better? Breaking more arms? He really wasn’t himself. You felt bad for him. You were always an empathetic person. Sometimes too much so. 

“Not today, Cell. Listen… This is about us. As a couple.”

Cell smiled, suddenly oblivious to the obvious distress on your face. He held his chin. “Couple, oh hearing you say that sends shivers down my spine. Such a sweet ring to it.” He chuckled, “What about us, dear? Do you wish to go on another date and show everyone how perfect I am? How perfect we-”

“We can’t date anymore, Cell.” You blurted out. Crap. That was not the way you wanted it to go.

He looked down at you, mouth open a little and his eyes wide. You could see the purple veins against the whites of them. “You… You are breaking up with me?”

That statement coming from Cell would of been hilarious if not for the circumstances.“Cell-”

“Was it something I did? No it… It could not be me. Someone told you you can’t see me. Was it the Kais?”

“Cell it’s my choice. No one is forcing me.”

He turned to you, grabbing your arms. “You can’t break up with me. I am Perfect Cell. You are my perfect partner.”

“We still will be. We just won’t be a couple.” He gripped you tighter, making you wince.

“You are mine though. No one else is good enough for you. I am the only one you can-”

You shoved him off you. “This is why. You are not acting like yourself. This is for your own good.”

“My own good? Since when do you know what is good for me? You are good for me. We are perfection. We are more than perfection!” He reached to grab you again but you swatted his hand away, frowning.

“Cell don’t make this harder for me and you. I don't want this either but Trunks was right. This isn’t like you at all-”

“Trunks? He did this?” Cell clenched his fists, his aura erupting, “I’ll kill that blasted whelp. How dare he-”

“Don’t threaten to hurt my friends!” you snarled, your own aura erupting, “Cell, this is not how you handle a break up. You just accept it. Understand? I will still train with you, I will take you on missions but no more dates! That's final!”

It didn't look final to him, but he closed his eyes. “Fine… Alright.” He turned away from you, “I need to think a while. Go.”

You were still fuming. How dare he threaten to kill Trunks. You spun on your heel and stomped off, back down the hill.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find yourself going back to Cell after a few weeks.

You avoided Cell for a week. As the anger faded, the guilt set in. You felt terrible for breaking up with him so suddenly, but at the same time he had threatened to kill Trunks. That was not acceptable whatsoever. Yes, he was a villain but…

Ugh. You never should've dated a villain. You hoped Flan would keep her fantasies just that. Fantasies. You doubted Frieza would be any better.

From what you heard, Cell was not doing too well either. The others who trained under him were complaining of him making things even more difficult, almost impossibly so. You let him vent on them, better then him going after Trunks or the Kais.

You hung out with your friends, went to movies. Did everything you could to get you to settle. You had a feeling you would not be able to train with Cell any more. It would be awkward, so you started looking for others. Maybe Cooler. Some of his skills would be useful, like his Nova Chariot.

After another week, you finally had the courage to go back up to Cell’s mountain. He was still where he always was, arms crossed over his chest as he smirked down at a saiyan pupil. “That's all for today. You did adequately. If you don’t get better I will have to absorb you.”

“Er… yes sir.” The saiyan bowed before turning and walking away.

Cell saw you, and he smiled. “Well well, my star pupil has returned. I heard you were training with Cooler now. Was he not good enough for you?”

“I took a few lessons with him to learn a move. I was thinking of moving on to someone else.” You honestly felt like giving Goku a shot, but you didn’t say that. You rubbed the back of your head. He seemed to be better now, “But I did miss training with you.”

“Then let's train now.” Cell laughed, “I’ll give you the work out that no one else can give you. For old times sake.”

Against your better judgment you nodded. You missed his voice, his smirk. You missed him, despite all those things he said and did, you missed him a lot.

Cell took you along, but he didn't take you to where he usually trained you, which was his Cell Games ring. Instead you were in an alien landscape, a forest with blue pine like trees, and before you a capsule house. Your blood went cold, Cell’s hands on your shoulders and his face in your hair.

“I missed you so much.” he said quietly, his hands like a vice on your shoulders, “I know you missed me too. So I cooked this up for us. We can come here and be together, and they will never know.”

“It’s not a matter of them knowing. It's a matter of your behavior.” You said quietly.

“I promise, I won’t hurt anyone else. I thought long and hard. And I know me hurting anyone the way I was upsets you.” He kissed the top of your head, and he sounded sincere.

You stumbled over your words, still not sure. “I…” 

“Do you not want to be with me, (y/n)?” Cell asked, actually sounding sad. That made your heart hurt.

“I… I do.” You said nervously. Cell made a pleased sound, stepping out from behind you and walking over to the house. He turned, holding his hand out to you.

“Well, let me show you inside.” He smirked, and after a moment you took his hand.

The inside was cozy and pleasant. You slowly began to relax, Cell showing you everything inside. For a little get away place, it was lovely.

He showed you to the bedroom, his hands going to your hips. “You are my perfect half.” he said softly, his hands sliding up to cup your breasts. You shivered, suddenly nervous again. You had… You had never done this before. All of it.

“I don’t… I’ve never had-”

He gave your chest a squeeze and you could practically hear the smug grin on his face when he spoke. “I have never done it either. How romantic that this will be the first time for both of us.”

Slowly he helped you onto the bed, laying you back onto the mattress as he loomed over you. His gaze was leery, and when he kissed you it was forceful, his tongue in your mouth.

He undressed you, and deep down you felt like something wasn’t right. You put your hand over your mouth as he kissed down your stomach, your spiralling trail of thought ending suddenly as he pushed your legs apart and buried his face between your legs.

You had no idea if he knew what he was doing. But it felt amazing. His tongue caressed your clit, his large hands massaging your thighs. You made a soft little squeak when his lips wrapped around you and sucked gently. Your head pushed back into the pillows, chewing your lip as he went back to licking.

“Cell…”

He made a pleased hum, his wings twitching. He pushed his face in harder, tongue sliding inside you. After a few minutes of it, he pulled away, licking his lips. He held your face in his hands.

“You rile me up so much, (y/n).” He shifted, his hips settling against yours. You felt something wet and very hot against you, making you let out a shocked little gasp, “You feel it right?”

You nodded, reaching up to hold his wrists. Cell grinned at you, his forehead pressed to yours, a faint musky scent on his lips. Was that you you were smelling?

“You are mine, right?” his voice was low, and his stare intense. It scared you.

“Y-Yes.”

“Say it then.”

“I am yours.” Your breath hitched as he pulled his hips away from you, and you felt that hot wet thing press against you. You didn't even get to see it yet, and it was already going inside of you.

“Yes. You are mine. All mine.” 

He pressed in, and he started stretching you. It was not as dramatic as so many books made it, but you knew that already. With how active you were, you were not that surprised your hymen was already broken. Cell slid in deeper and deeper, filling you more and more, and soon his hips met yours again.

Cell buried his face into your hair, his breathing ragged. “Finally… Finally I am a part of you. It's far better than anything I have felt.” He kissed your scalp, his hips starting to grind against you, his hard pelvis making yours sore.

He moved a hand to brace onto the mattress, the other still cupping your face gently. He began thrusting inside you, slow and gentle. But it sounded like it took everything he had not to go harder, his breathing labored and the hand on the mattress twisting the sheets almost violently.

You wrapped your legs around his hips when you adjusted fully. After a bit of thought, you rocked your hips against his when he moved to thrust inside you, and Cell hissed.

“Good?” You asked quietly, Cell laughing breathily.

“Not good. Perfect.”

The two of you moved in unison. You soon were moaning, your hands bracing on his back as he started thrusting faster. Still not hard, but god he was soon going so fast you could hardly stand it, the slaps of your thighs on his shell stung and were so loud.

“Cell… I’m- ah..” Your toes curled. You knew that feeling. You’re showerhead got you there plenty of times. He pulled your head back, his lips on yours in a hard kiss as his movements got choppy.

You came, Cell not far behind, if the hot wetness that you felt flowing down your ass meant anything. Cell pulled away from you, smirking. “That was-”

“Perfect.” You finished, hands moving from his back to stroke his neck. 

“Exactly.” He kissed your forehead, slowly pulling out of you.

He laid beside you, arms around you possessively. “Rest. When you wake up we will head back.”

You rolled over to face him, pushing your face to his armored chest. It didn’t take long for you to fall asleep.

When you woke up, it was late, or so you assumed, as the capsule house was dark, and the window was as well. You sat up, reaching around blindly a moment, finding a lamp and turning it on.

Your clothes were on the foot of the bed. Neatly folded. You smiled a moment, but paused when you saw your gear was gone. Your communicator, everything.

You looked back at the nightstand, and it was bare of everything save for a clock and the lamp. That feeling something wasn’t right was back. You pulled your panties and top on, going into the small living room.

They were not there either. You were getting more and more nervous now. With out all your gear, you could not contact anyone. You could not get back to Conton City.

“Cell?”

“Yes?”

You turned, Cell apparently had been standing in some far corner of the room. He was smiling at you, his head tilted in an expectant manner.

“Cell, where is my communicator? My-”

“Oh, it's all gone.” Cell pulled away from his little corner, approaching you with a saccharine smile, “You don’t need it. Why would you even desire to go back when you have me?”

“Cell, I have a job. I need to-”

“Stay with me. That is what you need to do.” He reached to touch you and you flinched away.

“You said we were going to go back.”

“I never said that.” he chuckled, “This is our place. We don’t need any of them, We have each other.”

You got angry then. He did say that. How dare he say that he didn’t. “Cell you told me-”

“I told you no such thing.” His tone got threatening, but you stood your ground.

“If you don’t take me back right now, I will-”

“What? Kill me? Oh, (y/n). That is impossible.” Cell grinned, and his power level rose. And it rose, and it rose. You had no idea he had been hiding his energy. It was so high. How did he get _that_ strong without anyone noticing? He reached for you again, his smooth soft hand stroking your cheek.

“We will be staying here.” He leaned over you, his grin showing every one of his perfectly white teeth, “It’s for your own good you know. If we went back, I would keep hurting everyone. I might even have to kill them. And I know your soft heart could never handle such a thing. Killing them would kill you.”

He leaned down to kiss you, and you were too shocked and terrified to refuse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cell is still keeping you prisoner, and offers you something to make you more comfortable.

As subtly as you could, you tried to get away.

You sensed for any ki signatures you were familiar with, you looked all over the house, you flew over every inch of the damned alien planet you were on.

But Cell had thought of everything.

You were either in a point in the timeline where no one you knew was alive yet. Or he had taken you so far away you could never even hope to sense them. It would be stupid of him to keep your gear in the house, and he had probably hidden it far away.

You knew he had something still, as one morning you woke up to all your casual clothes and a few other things like seasoning and dry goods in the house. 

The planet was one you had never seen or been to before. It had nothing on it save for typical unintelligent, but complex, life forms. It was more than likely in a pre-civilization stage. It was gorgeous though. If only you didn't have all this baggage.

As you sat on a rock miles away from the house, you wished you had bothered to learn the Kai Kai technique. That could of gotten you out of this mess for sure.

You quickly pulled away from that thought. Cell’s threat ringing in your head. He might kill everyone if you went back. And you believed it. He was dangerous and not at all stable now. No matter your pleading and begging he refused to budge.

It was getting exhausting to try and convince him that he had promised to take you home. You guessed it didn’t matter anyway whether he admitted it or not. He still wasn’t going to keep it.

“There you are, (y/n). You were hiding your ki so I had trouble finding you.”

Your stomach twisted, your heart beating faster. Cell landed beside you, his smile saccharine and terrifying.

“Have you been avoiding me?” He crouched beside you, looking curious.

You frowned, glaring at him. “No shit I am, creep.”

His jaw flexed from him clenching it, his eyes narrowing. “Now now, you don't need to be so hostile. I did this for us.”

“Your original plan would of worked just fine you know. You didn’t have to keep me here like a prisoner.”

“I have no idea-”

“Stop lying! You said we would go back! You worthless lying-”

His hand moved slowly, touching your face. He was smiling still, but his eyes had a murderous glint to them. Your mouth shut, and suddenly you were afraid again. The hand on your face went from gentle to buising, grabbing your jaw harshly.

“I made no such promise.” he said quietly, “Repeat that.”

Your heart thundered loudly in your ears. You had no idea what he would do if you kept insisting. “I… I was mistaken then.” you said quietly, finally giving up after two weeks of insisting he had. What ever. It changed nothing.

But it still felt terrible he made you concede. It felt terrible knowing that for all your strength he was above you. He had the power. You would still be stuck here even if you destroyed him as he was the only way back.

You didn't want to kill him anyway. You were that much of a bleeding heart.

His smile went back to pleasant, his grip gentle. “See? We all make mistakes. Well, I don’t. But it’s to be expected of you.” He leaned in to kiss you, and your lips pressed together in a hard thin line.

He didn’t notice, pulling away and picking you up as he stood. “Let’s go home now.”

Everything you once found attractive in him terrified you. And it kept going.

He kept wearing you down.

“I don’t want to be here.”

“Yes you do. You came here with me didn’t you?”

Over and over until you started thinking, maybe you did want to be here. He wasn’t cruel right? He didn’t force himself on you, didn’t really make you do anything you didn’t feel up to.

But every sickly sweet grin, every intense gaze, every declaration of affection scared you, and no matter how much you ignored it, it reminded you this wasn’t what you wanted.

Your discomfort didn’t slip past him much longer. As you stood in a field, shaking as his kissed the top of your head, he sighed. “(y/n) You are not happy are you?”

For a moment you hoped everything was finally registering in his head. How this was wrong. This was terrifying to you. You looked up at him, hope on every feature. He smiled at you. “Ah, that perked you up. I’m sorry I have been so oblivious.”

He kissed your forehead, stepping away from you and tensing up. “I know what will help you warm up to all of this. How about, a family, yes?”

Your hope was crushed faster then it rose, watching as he clenched his fists, grunting as he strained. You knew exactly what he was doing. You took a step back as with a wet squelch, his tail spat out an all to familiar being.

The Cell Jr stirred after a moment, getting up with a bit of a kackle. The Junior turned to look up at Cell, wiping the slime off his face.

“Now then, ‘son’, I want you to meet your mommy.” Cell crouched down, petting his head, “(y/n), give our son a bath, alright? He’s very dirty.”

You grimaced as Cell picked them up and set him in your arms, twigs and dried alien grass clinking to the slime. They clung to you, looking up at you with a curious little grin. You smiled back, feeling just a little better. Maybe that _would_ make things easier. You would do anything to make this situation even slightly more bearable.

You drew the bath when you got back, setting the Junior on the toilet. “How hot do you want it?”

He seemed to take a while to register what he needed to say. “Hot.” was all he said finally, hopping off the toilet to lean over the edge of the tub. He was the size of a six year old. The Junior stuck his hand in the water, swirling it around.

Once it was full, you picked him up with a hup, setting him in. Almost instantly he started to splash you with water, cackling like a little devil. You finally smiled for the first time in weeks, splashing him back.

Yes. This little guy would most certainly help.

You got close with the Junior quickly, but you still were avoidant of Cell. You could not avoid him forever though.

You laid in bed, the Junior curled up to your chest. You had no idea the Cell Jrs could sleep. But there he was, sleeping away. You smiled a little, holding him a little closer.

A hand ghosted up your back. You jerked slightly, Cell laughing behind you in the dark.

“It's just me.”

You knew it was, and it didn't make it better. Cell moved slowly, getting on the bed behind you. You wondered if he could sleep, too. The Cell Jrs were essentially him, sans what was left of his tail, were they not?

He pressed himself against your back, looking over your shoulder at the Junior. “How precious.” He didn't sound very pleased. What could you possibly be doing that annoyed him? He couldn’t of been jealous over his own ‘child’ getting your attention, could he? What did he think mothers did? Just feed them and give them a bath?

Then again Cell didn’t have parents at all did he? His ‘parent’ was a computer that fed him a rudimentary understanding of the world… How sad. You wondered if he would of been different if he had actually been raised properly.

“It is precious.” You said softly, rubbing your hands over the Juniors back. He shifted a little, making a few odd chittering sounds before settling again.

Cell’s hand moved, resting on your hip. He kissed at your ear, making you shudder. He could not possibly be trying to… His fingers slid under the hem of your panties and you realized he was.

“Cell… No.”

“Why not? You have been avoiding me so much, (y/n).” You didn’t like the tone of his voice. It had a an edge of impatience to it, laced under the confusion.

“He’s in the bed. You can’t have sex when the kid is in the bed with you.”

Cell paused a moment. Was he really that clueless? It seemed like such an obvious thing. “Ah… You are right. That is inappropriate isn’t it?”

He sat up, leaning over you, his hands sliding the Junior out of your embrace, and then setting him back on the mattress. Cell leaned over you further, and in an oddly affectionate gesture, pulled the blanket back over him and placed a kiss on his head.

Cell picked you up, easing off the bed with well controlled grace. It was attractive. His skills were so attractive yet this situation was anything but pleasant. Why did he have to keep you like this?

He set you on the couch, his hands cradling your face. In the dim light he looked almost demonic, his lips spread in a toothy grin. You held his wrists in your hands, shaking a little as he kissed you.

“It's been so long.” he kissed each of you cheeks, affectionate and gentle, “I can’t wait to be one with you again.”

“I don’t….” You didn’t feel like it. But at the same time… You were not sure you could refuse. He seemed utterly content without sex, but that edge to his voice before, when he asked why not...

You could not risk it. “I don't feel up to… that. But… What if we use our hands?”

“Hmm, mutual masturbation you mean?”

How did he know what that was? You nodded, resting your hands on his chest as he shifted. You were under him, one of his his hands fondling a breast through your shirt. His other one returned to sliding under your panties, his whole hand cupped you, middle finger pressing between to stroke you gently.

You reached for his groin, stomach flipping as you put your hand over the black codpiece. You had never seen it before. But you would soon you guessed. You pressed hard, not sure how to get it open. You recalled ki massages felt good, so after a moment you pussled ki through the shell. Cell jerked, his breath hitching.

With a few more pulses, the shell pulled away, wet glop dripping onto your hand. “What… Do I do? It's not there…”

Cell shrugged like he didn’t know either. “It should come out eventually. You got ahead of yourself. Such an eager little student I have.” Cell slipped a finger inside of you, swirling it.

It felt good. This was only the second time he had ever touched you, and you were terrified of him. Yet he was making it feel so good. Your breathing sped up, lip wobbling as your body tensed. Your hand moved back to his groin, met with hot wet slickness.

Cell shuddered as you slipped a finger in, jumping as something slid out against your arm. Ah… There it was. Thick, though rather average in length, and purple like his blood. It had a large head with a ribbed shaft. You took it in your hand, and Cell let out a moan, pushing a second finger inside you.

“Your hands are so rough…” he hissed, his fingers moving even faster inside of you. You found it hard to even think with how good his fingers felt. You haphazardly pumped him, toes curling as you kept your mouth clamped shut.

You couldn’t make a single sound.

His breath was hot in your ear, hissing through his perfect teeth. His swirling changed to rapid up and down motions, making lewd squelching sounds as your hips bounced. You let him go, both hands clamping over your mouth, smearing the slime that coated it on your face as you squeezed your eyes shut.

With a strangled cry you came, your back arching as you used your feet to push yourself away from his hand. You panted into your palms, opening your eyes.

Cell was face to face to you, his expression hungry. He leaned in even closer, his perfectly shaped lips parting. “Are you sure you don’t want to?”

You nodded, and Cell slowly pulled away. His hand took one of your wrists, pulling your hand away from your face and guiding you back to his shaft. “Alright. Then finish me up, dear, then go back to bed after you wash up.”

You did as his asked, and for the moment, in the haze of the afterglow, you forgot you were being forced to stay here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better, but then they get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter super quick, so you guys get an update in only two days.
> 
> I also manged to find and recover another old story of mine with an OC, back from around 2009. I'll clean it up and post that one eventually. Then I will move on to something with Frieza.

Cell was good at sex at least. When you relented to his desires, you always got off, often more than once. He took great pride in being the perfect lover. If being perfect meant knowing how to make you orgasm and have a dreamless deep sleep… Then sure, he was ‘perfect’.

Your ‘child’ though was the real light in your life now. The Junior was clever, and though at first verbally limited, you took time to teach him more words. Soon he was a chatterbox, calling you mommy regularly, and Cell dad.

You loved it. Cell was utterly indifferent.

Granted, Cell had never seemed to care much for his Cell Jrs anyway. So you supposed that was normal.

As you lay on a quilt miles away, naked and sweaty, with Cell drawing random patterns on your stomach, you looked at him. “Our son should have some toys so he has something to do when we are away.”

Cell’s lips curled in a way that made him almost look endearing. “Our son... hearing you say that is better than any music.”

You ignored what he said, rolling over and pressing against him to butter him up. “Maybe you can make him some toys? You could carve rock so why not wood?”

Cell chuckled, rolling over too and pulling your head to his chest. You could hear his heart, which sounded so normal in comparison to everything else he was. “Alright… Alright. I will see what I can do.”

He then rolled you back onto your back, and kissed down your stomach. You guessed he was going for two times today.

His gift to the Junior was an intricately carved, and massive ‘castle’ for him to run around in. A playground essentially. You crouched on the polished floor of the main hall, hands on your knees as you watched him fly around and explore every secret little nook he could find.

God you wished you had something like this as a kid. How exciting.

The Junior flew up to you, wings buzzing with excitement. “Mommy, this is so cool right?” he asked.

“It is. I’m so jealous.” You smiled as the Junior kissed your cheek.

“Then you can live in here with me.” He lifted his fists excitedly.

“Can daddy live here too?” You asked, humoring him. 

The junior pouted glancing up at Cell who was watching them with an amused expression. “I guess. I was thinking just you and me though.”

You could feel Cell’s annoyance, your arm hair suddenly on end. “Oh don’t be so silly. Daddy would have to live here too. You know that.”

“Your _my_ mommy though. I don't want to share with him.” 

Oh god… Oh no. He had the same problem. You grimaced noticeably, clutching your knees tightly. Cell’s ankles made that unnatural mechanical squeak, signalling he had moved. You didn’t want to look at him, fearing what you would see on his face.

“You are going to have to. Daddy shares me because he knows I have to love both of you.” What an awful way to put it. ‘Sharing’ wasn’t the word one used when talking about a mother and her relationship between her partner and child. You guessed in this case, however, that’s what it was. Cell clearly didn't have any true fatherly affection for his Jr, and thus didn't understand the nuances of a parental and child relationship.

“I don’t want to though.” The Junior’s face contorted in a scowl, and Cell laughed.

“If you really think a tiny copy could compare to the original then you are incredibly stupid.” He said, chuckling, “You can’t even grow up. You will always be a child.”

“Cell, please don’t bully him-”

The Junior proceeded to launch at Cell and punch him. You got up in a flash, reaching up and grabbing him. “No, you don’t hit-” you grunted as you were promptly punched in the chin. Your teeth clacked together painfully and you were worried you might of even cracked a molar.

You held the Junior in a firm grip, stepping away from Cell as the little guy struggled to get at him with all his might. “Ow! You hit mommy!”

That made the Junior stop instantly, he looked up at you, big eyed and shocked. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

At least he admitted when he hurt you. God raising a child with the power to take on a super saiyan was not going to be easy. Especially if they were going to be a child forever. You were not getting younger. Luckily you could handle him now.

“That’s okay you just had a bit of a tantrum. Just don’t punch me or daddy anymore. It’s not nice.” You looked at Cell, and you wish you hadn’t.

Cell had a blank wide eyed look on his face, utterly sinister and terrifying. You set the Junior on your hip, smiling wearly. “It was just a tantrum, okay? Kids have them.”

He smiled at you. “They do don’t they? Well, we should go home now. He needs a time out.”

The Junior awwed, but didn't fuss anymore as you all flew back to the house. The rest of the day was uneventful, but you could not relax. He had looked calm when he had promised not to hurt the patroller who hit you, yet he had shattered his arm despite his assurances to not harm him.

As you got into bed, you held the Junior close to you. Cell was not there at the moment. So you spoke to him quietly. “You can't do that anymore.”

The Junior looked up at you from where he had pressed his face in your chest, a frown on his face. “Can’t do what?”

“Say you don't want to share me, hit your daddy, hit me. Okay? You just can’t.”

“Why not? I understand the last one, but dad makes me hit him all the time in training.”

You held him closer, face contorting. “You know your daddy is evil right?”

“Yeah. I know. He wants to destroy the universe.” The Junior smiled like he was proud of that.

“He will hurt you if you keep acting like that.”

The Junior’s smile fell, looking at you with surprise. “He would? But he’s my dad.”

“He doesn’t care about you. When he sent your brothers, the ones before you, to fight Gohan and the others, he let Gohan kill all of them. When they asked for his help, he told them he had no time for failures.” It felt good to be able to tell someone.

But the cartheritic experience was lessened when the Junior didn’t take you seriously.

“They were weak though. I’m not.” The Junior looked angry now, pushing his face back into your chest and huffing.

“I will keep you safe. Don’t worry.” You kissed the top of his head, his little wings twitching.

You fell asleep holding him close. His hard chitin made your arms hurt, but as long as you held him close it would be fine.

When you woke up, he was not there. Not out of the ordinary because sometimes he got up before you. You got up, fixing yourself a quick breakfast, and flying to the playground Cell had constructed. He was probably there.

To your shock though, the ‘castle’ Cell had made into the mountain was now smoldering rubble. You began to panic a little. You chanted Cell just did that and nothing else. He just destroyed it as punishment. You touched down, looking around and trying to sense him.

You sensed Cell easily, but the Junior you could not. Maybe he was hiding from Cell in another less volatile tantrum. You instant transmissioned to Cell, who was in a desert with crystal formations throughout the tall dunes.

“I see you blew up the gift.” you said, frowning at him.

Cell only made a hmph, arms folded over his chest as he stood in the sand.

“Did he go run off and hide? Where is he?”

Cell again didn’t answer, his brows furrowing as you kept pressing.

Your heart was in your throat. You stomped over to Cell, grabbing him and turning him around with all your might. Cell looked surprised at being manhandled. “Cell, where is our boy?

“What does it matter?” Cell asked, grunting when you shoved him, “No need to get violent, my dear.”

Oh you were more than ready to get violent. Your aura flared up, and you glared at Cell. “Where is he?!”

Cell’s own aura erupted, making the sand violently kick up and blast you in the face. “Why do you care?!” Cell yelled, his voice so loud it made your ears ring, “He is a replaceable, disposable pawn! Why would you care if he is gone!?”

“Because he was supposed to be our child!” You screamed back, panic setting in. He couldn’t have done that. He… he couldn’t have.

But he did.

“I got rid of him. He was getting in the way, and the fact he hurt you was unacceptable. If you are so pressed I will produce a new one much weaker than you.” Cell folded his arms over his chest, his brows rising as tears started falling down your face.

You clenched your fists, rage bubbling inside you. He killed him. He killed his child. Your child. The child he gave you to make you happy, and he took him away. All because Cell wasn’t the one making you happy, because the junior had a tantrum like all kids did. 

And then acting like he could just be replaced? You were not like him! You actually cared about the people around you!

You wanted to kill him. How… How dare he… You screamed, sand swirling around you as the angry scream became a wail. With a snarl you roundhouse kicked Cell, sending him face first into the sand. You then flew up into the air, hurling a few dozen blasts at him before turning and flying away as fast as you could, face cold from the wind hitting your tears. 

When you were as far away as you could get, you sat down and sobbed loudly. You could still feel him. You wondered if you had even hurt him with that outburst. You hoped so. Your rage abated and all you were left with was grief and exhaustion. Why did he keep doing this to you? He was supposed to love you wasn’t he?

Cell was supposed to love you. But this didn’t feel like love at all. It had not felt like love for so long, hell you didn't really even know how long it had been. 

The last time it felt like love was the first time you both had sex together. Now sex felt like something you had to do, least he hurt you. It was even worse because it felt so good having sex with him.

You cried for a long time, so long your throat hurt terribly and your eyes felt gritty.

“(y/n)?”

You wiped your eyes, not even looking at Cell. You couldn't bare to look at him.

His ankles squeaked as he walked over to you, and his hand was on your back, before moving to pull you against him. “I’ve hurt you. I’m sorry... Hmph. I had forgotten how strong you are.”

You coughed, wiping your nose as he ran his fingers through your hair, hating that it felt so good.

“But you do so many things to me. Your very being makes me this way.” Cell took your chin and made you look at him, “It’s all you, you know?”

He loomed over you, his tender smile widening as the air around him became suddenly terrifying and sinister, manic words leaving his mouth in a hurried rush. “I think about you all the time. I worry you will find a way to leave me. And I think of so many ways to keep you with me. Ways that would ruin you utterly. I don’t want to do them. But you drive me into this maddening cycle of what ifs… You are driving me insane, (y/n). You are the reason I act this way.”

You were so tired of it all that you believed him, and the part of you that knew it was bullshit didn’t even care enough to refute it. And with the lingering threats of him ‘ruining you’... It just made perfect sense. It _was_ you. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Shhh. No need for that. I will make it all better. I promise. Don’t I always make it better?” He kissed you softly, the mania gone as soon as it came, “I am your perfect half after all. And you are mine. Us together makes everything in this little world of ours sublime.”

You closed your eyes as he kissed each one. “You are mine, too. Right?” you asked quietly. He wouldn’t ever be taken from you at least. You hated he was the only thing you were allowed to have… But at least it was something.

Cell’s mouth curled against your forehead. “How silly, of course I am yours. All yours.” His large hands took hold of your waist, pushing your shirt up, “You smell divine right now.”

He laid you back on the spongy moss, one hand pulling your shirt up to your chin, the other pulling your bra down. You did not protest. The mind numbing sensation of him thrusting inside you honestly was something you wanted now. You would not have to think.

It made you feel sick that you were letting Cell touch you after what he did. But did you didn't know what else to do.

You hated what you had become. What he made you into.

You chewed a knuckle, closing your eyes as he lavished attention on your chest. His hands undid your shorts, pushing one under the band of your panties. He took no time at all stimulating you, his fingers, unnaturally soft, making you let out a shaky moan with only a few strokes on your clit.

He pulled away from your chest, kissing you deeply. You hesitantly kissed him back, lifting your hips as he tugged on your shorts, letting him pull them down and off your legs.

He wasted no time freeing himself, his dick slimy on your thigh. He slid a finger inside you, and you took him in your hand. It felt good. It always felt good. 

He pulled away from your lips, grinning.

“I love you, (y/n).” it was the first time he said it, and every syllable was a farce. What he shows you isn’t love at all. But… It was all you had now, wasn't it?

You closed your eyes tightly, lip wobbling.. “I… I love you too.”

That seemed to spur Cell on, his hips moved away from your hands, your legs suddenly over your head. Before you could ask for him to slow down, he was already pushing his considerable girth inside you.

He thrust wildly, pinning you down with his weight, hard body making you sore. He swallowed every loud moan and lewd whine you made with his mouth, kissing you until you felt dizzy. It felt so good. It was just what you needed. It made you forget for a moment that everyone you cared about was far away.

But they were safe. They were alive and they were safe.

No one was safe with you near. The Junior was proof of that. You started crying again, thinking how you promised to keep him safe.

You failed.

Cell noticed, kissing your wet cheeks as he angled his thrusts to hit you just right, pulling you out of your depressed thoughts and making you groan.

He pulled away to speak to you, how he would make you happy, give you what you wanted. Make up for what he did. You could not even register what he was talking about now.

He wrapped his arms around you, holding you in a suffocating embrace that almost hurt. You clenched your teeth as he kept ramming against that tender spot deep inside you over and over again.

Yes. Yes you needed this. You needed-

You came, sobbing as Cell gave a final deep thrust and came inside you. Sticky, messy, and hot. Your mind was finally blissfully empty, and you wrapped your arms around him when he released you, face in his neck.

His wings twitched over your hands, lifting you off the ground and cradling you as he slowly flew back to your little house.

As he lay behind you in bed his hands splayed possessively on your stomach, and his lips caressed the back of your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard for this story to not go into the direction its going into, but it was all I could come up with to get the ending I was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally learn Cell's plans for you. You don't have much of a choice.

The Junior’s death had been the breaking point for you. You felt nothing like yourself. Sure sometimes your humor poked through. But your self confidence was gone.

Cell changed you. He claimed to have fallen for you for your strength, your tender heart, your self confidence… 

But he didn't seem to care that he took most of that away. 

Still though you clung to hope.

Cell was insatiable for days, taking you anywhere and everywhere. The two of you even had sex while he was flying. You didn’t like how dependent you were becoming on him to forget how trapped you were, how he kept taking more and more from you.

One time stood out to you the most. He was almost frantic, thrusting and not stopping. His stamina seemed oddly lacking, as he came multiple times before your own orgasm, thrusting away through each hot burst until you were a sloppy mess. When he had finally worked an orgasm from you, he had produced more cum than you thought even possible.

He was oddly agitated the week after all that fervent fucking. You even caught him mumbling about him ‘failing’ as he fished out the hidden away ibuprofen to ease your ‘monthly woes’. His lust for you seemed to go back down to its usual amount. 

The next biggest change was him sharing the bed. He had never slept with you in your bed. But now he would curl up behind you, his hard chest against your back. 

He said it was so you were not lonely. That he knew you missed the Junior. He would make it better soon though.

Most nights he was quiet, but others he would mumble more manic jumbled things into your hair.

All of them were terrifying and utterly disturbing. Every way he could keep you under his control, all described in great gorey detail.

After every nauseating tale, he would mumble that “he could never do that” and hold you tighter. His obsession with how you were his perfect partner was probably the only thing keeping him from doing these permanent and graphic things to you.

You were so scared. All you could do was assure him you were not leaving him. You loved him. He would get cute when you told him that, his eyes narrowing and his wings twitching. It was so disarming.

The sudden lust repeated itself a few weeks later. And ended the same way. Cell was flat out furious this time when he found you washing your panties in cold water the morning you started.

“This isn’t possible.” he clenched his fists, so utterly enraged by what ever it was that objects in the room levitated, “I am perfection. I should be able to…”

He looked at you then, and it was the first time he actually looked angry _with_ you. You stepped away from him, your heart in your throat. “I… Why are you looking at me like that?”

He moved towards you, grabbing your wrist hard enough to bruise and make the bones creak. “You. It’s you. It has to be you. I am perfection. There is no way I could be incapable of impregnating a human.”

Your blood went cold, hair on your arms standing on end. Impregnating? What did he…? His sudden lust for you, promises of giving you what you wanted, of making up for killing the Junior, it all clicked into place. He had been trying to get you pregnant. You were revolted and terrified all at once.

“Y-You were made to be the perfect warrior, why would Dr, Gero-”

“Why would he give me the parts for sex if I was not able to reproduce? I can make my Juniors, so why even bother? But he did!” He took a few steps forward, pushing you up against the counter and bending you uncomfortably, “But you won’t get pregnant. There is something wrong with you.”

You didn’t know if there was or wasn’t. You had periods normally and people didn't really test for fertility until they tried for a baby. Tears pricked at your eyes as your ‘safety’ began to shatter. If you were not ‘perfect’ then nothing would stop him from doing those things to you, things that were all worse than death.

“Maybe we are different enough it makes it difficult.” you said, tears running down your face, fearful and in pain from his crushing grip, “I-I’m sure next time… it will work.”

No you didn’t want it to work! You didn't want a baby! But… If you didn’t get pregnant…

“Cell… You are hurting me. It will work next time. I promise.”

Cell seemed to realize just how tightly he was holding you. He let you go, soft finger tips running over the bruises already forming. His mouth was set in a thin line, like he was distressed. “Yes… Next time.”

You tried to smile in a reassuring way to him, but you doubted you were convincing. You went out for the rest of the day, flying around and taking in the planet’s scenery, mentally you were preparing yourself for two outcomes. Both ones you didn’t want.

But that was all you had. Either you lost all his ‘love’ for you by not being compatible with him and suffer things worse than death, or birth a monster’s child. What Cell said made sense. Why give him genitals if he was just supposed to be a weapon? But trying to make something artificial fertile seemed like something one could not assure.

Especially when it was something made up of at least three other species, one, possibly two, of which didn’t even reproduce via sex.

You hoped to god he got you pregnant.

You woke up a few weeks later with Cell kissing at your shoulder, his teeth brushing on your skin. You clutched your pillow, and he chuckled.

“Good morning, (y/n).” He rolled you over onto your stomach, his large hands yanking your panties down. “It's time to try again.”

As much you didn't want to be pregnant, it had to happen. It had to happen. _It had to happen_.

His hands spread your ass and the flesh of your thighs apart, crouching over you like the predator he was. You already felt the hot slimy head of his dick against you. No prep this time, but at least he had his own lubrication.

He slid inside, his legs shifting as he sighed in bliss. “You always feel warmer when your fertile. I love it.” he breathed on the back of your neck, voice husky and filled with desire.

Your gut twisted. You were not sure if it was arousal at the way he was talking, which was the lewdest he had ever gotten, or if you were anxious. He rested his hands on either side of you, and began rocking his hips, driving himself forward and grinding on your g-spot. 

Oh god he was going in really deep, so deep it felt almost tender. In no time he was making your mind go blank, each surge forward earning him a whine. All you were aware of was the hardness of his body, and his face pressed to your hair.

He suddenly hoisted you to your knees, leaning over you and his fingers rubbing over your clit as he kept ramming that spot. You clutched the sheets, making loud cries as he thrust roughly inside of you.

You shuddered with an orgasm, sticky heat filling you moments later. Cell withdrew, going back to kissing at your shoulders. He made you lay back down on your chest. “Just lay like that for a bit. Let it get a chance to settle.” 

He was more meticulous this time. He would cum once then make you lay still for a while, before either taking you again, or letting you go back to whatever it was you were doing.

You lay on top of him under the warm sun, his cum flowing out and onto his hips and your nethers still tingling. One of Cell’s large hands rubbed at your back, the other one using his currenly extended black nails to comb through your hair.

It was a strangely serene moment. You shifted a little, hand resting on the hard black shell of his chest. “What if you kill them?” you asked quietly.

“I would never kill my child.” Cell said, not even registering how much that was a lie, “It will be a perfect union of me and you. Why would I destroy something so precious?”

He rolled over, pinning you under him. God he was going again. It had been four times already. You were so tired, you were even getting sore.

“I want to sleep.” you mumbled quietly.

Cell thankfully removed himself from on top of you and went to lay next to you, holding your hand in his.

You closed your eyes, and willed yourself to sleep.

A week passed. Then another, and then another. Soon it was a month. Your period was late. You lay on the bed, Cell’s hand resting over your lower stomach, a pleased grin on his face as he kissed your cheek over and over again. You didn’t need to ask why he was so happy.

He had his baby, and in that moment, you accepted that no matter what, you would never escape him.

You had no choice but to love him now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find you want your baby, which leads to you worrying deeply for their well being.

You woke a few days later to find Cell had once again gone somewhere to get you prenatal vitamins, as well as a few things to fight nausea. You however were not nauseous. 

Infact, the nausea never came. You ate heartily, to the point Cell took to hunting and foraging for food to conserve the supplies you still had and avoid another trip to who knew where. You wondered if it had to do with your baby’s unique dna.

Your baby...

You were going to have a baby. That did make you sick. You were so scared. You had no idea what it took to be a mom or how to care for a helpless baby. And there was no one to teach you. 

You were alone. Cell was there but still you were so alone.

Cell held your face in his large soft hands, his lips leaving soft kisses on your mouth. Smothering you in affection. “I’m so proud of you.” he sighed blissfully, slicking your hair back as he then kissed your forehead.

“I was so worried you would not be able to get pregnant.” a hand moved down to hover over your stomach, still flat. It would fill out soon, and you would only get bigger.

You almost wanted to ask if he would of done those things to you, or even gotten rid of you entirely. But at the same time you were afraid to know just how much, or little, you mattered to him. You had managed to build up a convincing fantasy. He still scared you beyond all reason. But you could almost love him now.

Almost.

Weeks went by and finally you started showing, your breasts getting tender too. When Cell saw the bump one day as you got out of the shower, he got aroused almost instantly, his slimy dick pressing on your stomach as he pulled you against him.

“Look at you, filled with my heir.” He turned you around and made you bend over, “This is the first of many little children, (y/n). You will never be alone now. Even when I am gone claiming an empire for us.”

You supposed that him ruling the universe was better than him destroying it.

You whimpered as he thrust inside you all at once, his fingers twisting the flesh of your hips almost painfully.

One of his large hands rubbed your breast, the other cradling the tiny swell, his cock moving inside of you at a rapid but shallow pace. He reverently kissed at your shoulder, his words almost slurred as he mumbled how much you drove him insane. How much he loved you. You barely heard him, your mind once again blank as he brought you to a toe curling orgasm.

You sagged in his arms, Cell holding your neck as he left soft bites on your skin.

“You’re mine forever now.” he whispered quietly.

You nodded, your fingers rubbing over the back of his hand. 

You got bigger, and one day you jumped, feeling something inside you flutter. You looked at your stomach, and you realized they were moving.

Your baby was moving. You started crying and you didn't know why.

“(y/n), what’s wrong?” Cell crouched down by you, his hand moving to touch your stomach. The fluttering happened again, and his hand jerked away. He felt it too then. You looked at him, actually oddly happy.

“They moved.” you said quietly.

Cell put his hands back on your stomach, leaning his head against it. He grinned, humming some random tune as he kissed the swell.

It was a truly happy moment. You knew then you wanted your baby very much, despite the circumstances.

Next came actual movements, your stomach was soon so big you couldn’t see your feet. The baby gave you kicks and punches. Cell had now confined you almost entirely to the house, and often made you stay in bed most of the day.

Despite his over protectiveness, his lust for you could not be stopped. He found you being pregnant with _his_ child utterly intoxicating.

You currently lay on your back, clumsily pumping his dick in your hand as he rubbed your clit, his other hand giving your breast a squeeze, some milk dribbling out. You had started lactating a few months early, and Cell found that fascinating.

“So they will eat this?” he asked for the hundredth time it felt like. You didn't like that he was talking about this while rolling your clit between his fingers but you didn't have much of a choice did you?

“Y-Yes.” you mumbled, gasping as your toes curled and you gave him a squeeze, “Dr. Gero’s supercomputer didn’t teach you that?”

Cell ignored the question, shifting so he could wrap his lips around your breast and begin sucking. You jerked, the sensation uncomfortable. “Cell you are hurting me…”

He didn't pull away immediately. He kneaded your breast and after a few more seconds he swallowed, finally pulling away and licking his lips. “Will it hurt when the baby does it?”

“I… I don’t know.” you said quietly, and you were filled with doubt again. You both were so clueless. How could you do this? You didn't even know if your baby was truly healthy.

You loved your baby enough to tell him your worries.

“Cell I think we should go back.” You yelped as he moved his hand away from your clit, fingers digging into your soft thigh.

“We are fine.” Cell whispered into your ear.

“But… What if there is something wrong with them they-” Tears welled in your eyes as his nails grew, digging into your skin and making you bleed. 

“They are going to be perfect.” he snarled, “Don’t you dare imply otherwise.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just worried. I-”

He pulled his nails out of your thigh, and went back to rubbing your clit. “Nothing is wrong. You don’t need to be worried. You will give birth to our baby right here, and everything will go perfectly.”

You sniffed and rolled over and away from him, curling up. You didn’t feel like it anymore. But Cell curled behind you, lifting your thigh up and pressing himself to you.

You elbowed at his chest hard enough to make him grunt, frowning. “Cell, you hurt me. I don’t want to any more.”

“Let me make up for it.” he pushed himself inside you, hands holding your stomach possessively as he rocked his hips and kissed your neck, “I didn’t mean to but you made me so angry, implying something was wrong with our child. A child born from me could not possibly be flawed in any way. You know that.”

“I’m sorry…” You closed your eyes and put your hands over his. 

“I know you are.” A hand moved from your stomach to tug on your clit, making you clench your jaw as you whined.

You came a short while later, whimpering as Cell finished himself off between your thighs. It hurt the punctures he made, and you felt deep in your gut he was doing it on purpose.

He cleaned you up, rubbing ointment on where he hurt you. He ran his knuckles on your cheek, leaning over you to press his forehead to yours. “It will be okay. Don’t worry.”

His efforts to comfort you did nothing


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time for your baby to arrive, but there are some complications. Serious ones.

The false contractions always sent you into a bit of a tizzy these days. And sometimes when they moved, you got a shot of pain in your pelvis. You didn't know if that part was normal, and so you always got very anxious whenever those little pains happened.

Cell would comfort you, and sometimes it helped. But sometimes he would say something that upset you more. Some would call his chiding the baby to ‘stop causing you discomfort’ teasing, but you had seen what he did to people who hurt you.

You still were not sure if he actually liked them, or if he liked the idea of them. He liked the idea of the Junior. But then he didn’t. He liked the idea of making a baby with you. But what if he changed his mind? Babies were noisy, messy, and very difficult to care for.

Not to mention, the labor would hurt. And Cell didn’t like it when you were hurt, unless he did it himself at least. If he hurt you he acted like he never had, or that it was justified.

You sat on the couch, leaning on Cell as you watched the same movie for the tenth time. You would need more. Maybe Cell could pirate a load of them for you. Then you would have an endless library of movies.

You had been feeling sore all day. Like you were on your period. The soreness would last half a minute, then pass, but return a half an hour later. It had been going on for hours now. Your legs flexed. God you wanted to walk really bad.

Cell noticed how restless you were getting. “Something wrong?”

“I want to go for a walk.” deep down you wondered if this was the first stage of labor. “I really need to walk, Cell.”

Cell hmmed. “Alright.” he stood and helped you stand, following behind you as you stepped outside and just paced back and forth right outside the front door of the capsule house. He chuckled as he watched you, hands on his hips.

“It’s like watching tennis.” he said with mild amusement.

At times like this it felt almost normal. Like you were actually both just a normal couple. You cast him a frown. “You have never seen a tennis match.”

“I know enough to know its just a ball getting hit back and forth.” Cell watched you walk by him again, holding his chin. “You are so adorable.”

You made a face at him and kept pacing.

After an hour of it Cell caught your arm, laughing. “Alright alright. Back inside now. The sun is setting.”

You huffed, stepping in. You looked up at him as he stepped around you. “Cell, I think… I think I may be in labor.”

His wings shifted and he looked down at you. “Oh?”

That was not the reaction you expected. “Oh? What… I’ve been having these pains for at least eight hours and they just keep getting stronger and longer. Its… starting to feel like squeezing.”

“Splendid.” He stepped away and went into the bedroom, “I did some reading, and I know what to do.”

“I… Okay.” You sat down and watched him gather things up. Finally he came back to you and scooped you up, taking you to the bedroom. The bed was stripped of the good sheets and the room now well lit, with a tarp and several towels over it. Where had he gotten all the towels and the tarp?

“Just lay down now, and we will wait for when you are ready to push.” He smiled at you, “I have everything under control. I promise.”

You nodded, slowly pulling your clothes off and getting on the bed. You relaxed and Cell got behind you, fingers running through your hair. After a while he went silent and utterly still.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m feeling the baby’s and your ki. Just relax and sleep if you can.”

You pressed back into him, dozing off after a while, jerking awake when the window was totally black. There was a strong pressure in your lower back now. You felt like pushing.

He hummed behind you. “Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth with every contraction. Don’t push.”

The initial contraction passed and you gathered yourself a moment. After a few minutes the next one came, and you did as he said.

“Good now that you are relaxed, take a few rapid breaths as it gets worse.”

You thanked the kais for the fact Cell was so obsessed with everything going how he wanted it. He seemed to have schooled himself heavily on what was needed to be done. But why he did not teach you ahead of time you didn’t know.

It hurt but it wasn’t unbearable now with the breathing. Eventually Cell moved so you were laying back on the bed, your knees bent. Wasn’t he supposed to see if you were dilated? Wasn’t someone supposed to?

“Cell…. Go see…”

“Yes yes, its fine. I know what to do.” He moved between your legs, extending one of his nails. 

You stiffened. “What… What are you-?”

“Shhh. I’m breaking the abiotic sac. It’s fine. Now lets see…”

You closed your eyes tightly, feeling his hands touch you. After a moment liquid flowed out, Cell moving back to you and making you sit up so he could slide behind you. “You are almost ready to start pushing. You will know when it’s time.”

Eventually the contractions were getting so intense you were shaking like you had the flu. Cell gave you his hand, and you grabbed it in both of yours, you squeezed the life out of it, trying your hardest to keep the breathing going steady.

You could barely form words and you felt so much pressure. Finally you managing to force out a rushed “Do I push now?”

“Yes. Now you push. But time it with your contractions, and keep breathing like I told you.”

You pushed finally, trying your best to time it with each contraction.

The pain was terrible. You curled on Cell’s chest, tears down your face as another contraction hit you and you pushed. 

After a while you sobbed. “I can’t do this…” fighting the urge to hyperventilate. You had no idea how long it had been since this stage of labor started, all you knew was that nothing was happening.

Cell pressed his head against the side of your face. “Yes you can. You are strong. I’ve seen you defeat foes beyond your power.”

You were not strong at all. Once maybe, but he stole that from you. Now you felt weak and pathetic. Another contraction came over you, just as uncomfortable. You felt something _finally_ happen but you were not sure what.

“Something… came out I think but… You need to see what is happening…” You panted out during the time between contractions. Cell held you possessively, hands resting under the swell of your breasts as he pulled you closer. 

“Everything is going fine, (y/n).”

“Cell please...”

He made a disgruntled sound, slowly moving from behind you. He made his way to the foot of the bed, leaning over with his arms folded over his chest, like he was scrutinizing a student more then observing your labor.

You didn’t like the look on his face at all. At first he seemed confused, then slowly it morphed to a look of shock.

“What is it?”

“An arm. There is an arm.” He set a knee on the bed and reached between your thighs, you didn't see what he was doing, your stomach in the way. “It has a strong grip…”

“There… There should be no arm. The head comes out first.” You panicked, hyperventilating as another contraction came. You blurted the words out in a rush, not sure if he could make sense of them. “Cell I can’t give birth to a baby arm first. That's not… It’s impossible! Cell I could-”

“Shut up.”

You sobbed again. “I will die and so will the baby. We need to-”

“I said shut up!” Cell bellowed as his own panic had set in, he pulled away and held his forehead. He was thinking it looked like. But there was nothing to think about. He was in a situation he truly had no way to correct. Nothing he could do could fix this.

His perfection meant nothing right now.

“Cell please, I-ah!” You cried out at another contraction and you could barely breathe now, “I promise I will stay with you, please we have to go back.”

“They will take you away from me!” Cell snarled.

“And if you don’t take us back we both will be taken away from you!” You shrieked, rolling over onto your side in pain, sobbing as you tried to calm your breathing and stop pushing. “I-I’m having your baby. You said it yourself. I’m yours forever now. Isn’t that…. Isn’t that right?”

Cell seemed to collect himself quickly. “Yes… We are a perfect little family.” he said, moving back to you. He put his hand on the swell of your stomach, looking at you with an intense but rather neutral stare, “You came here willingly. Isn’t that right?”

You nodded, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. “Th-That’s right. We… We came here together because we could not stand to be apart.”

He rested his head on your stomach. “You are sure there is nothing to be done?”

You shook your head. “We _will_ die… Please… I don't want to… I want them.”

Cell stood and walked away from you, and you seized up a moment, not sure where he was going. But he simply went to the closet, grabbing one of your baggier dresses. He went up to you, making you sit up and pulling it over your head. Once you were dressed he stepped away and leaned over, his face contorting as he opened his mouth, ribbons of drool spilling from his lips as he proceeded to vomit something up. A bag, which he tore open and pulled out an all to familiar device. 

He had been keeping your things literally inside him. You would of been revolted if not for the pain and fear.

He picked you up, cradling you gently as he activated your time gear.

You didn’t have a chance to take in the familiar Mushroom Mountains, Cell flying away so fast your skin stung. When he stopped he was outside the Conton City hospital, usually used for emergencies a senzu bean could not fix.

A Namekian was at the counter, his whole body going rigid as he looked at the two of you. “I- You are- What are you-?”

“She’s in labor and our child is coming out arm first.” Cell said, his face one of stone cold fury, “So stop your worthless blathering and _help them_.”

The Namekian nodded, taking a pager and paging the staff. Cell lowered his head, kissing your scalp a few times.

“It's going to be okay.” he said softly, and you buried your face into his neck as another contraction started. At least he wasn’t flipping out and threatening everyone to help you.

“I don’t want to die…” you whispered.

“You won’t, but if you do, I will wish both of you back.”

You took a weird bit of comfort in that. This child seemed to actually mean something to him, as much as anything could. Maybe they would be safe from his jealousy.

A team with a gurney rushed over, Cell laying you down on it. A nurse pulled your dress up. He looked at Cell, grabbing his hand and looking at it a moment. “The baby’s skin color looks normal when compared to the father.”

So they had Cell’s white skin.

“It grabbed my fingers.” Cell said.

“Good then it’s still alive. Lets get her into surgery. Page the obstetrician.”

You started breathing hard again, another contraction making it hard to form words. “S-surgery?” You knew that was the only option you had. You couldn't possible birth a baby arm first. Feet first maybe with a lot of struggle, but this was impossible. It still scared you though, but not for reasons one would assume.

You were afraid Cell would flip out on them.

Cell as you expected grabbed the sides of the bed, gripping it tightly and holding it in place. “You are not cutting her open! I for-”

“Listen, Perfect Cell.” The nurse said perfect with heavy sarcasm, “If we do not operate your baby will be suffocated by the contractions, and your partner’s uterine wall will thin out and rip apart. So, this will be happening.”

Cell glared at him a moment, before he finally let go.

As you were being wheeled away, you sat up with difficulty, ignoring the nurses as they tried to make you lay back down. “It’s fine. I’m fine. Okay?”

He had to trust them. He had to and not do something foolish. You didn’t want him to hurt anyone. You were taken through the doors, and Cell was out of sight.

You laid back down, an oxygen mask put over your mouth to prevent your hyperventilating from making you pass out. “Will I be getting an epidural?”

“No time for that. You will probably be put under general anesthesia. This is a serious emergency.” The nurses were soon joined by what you assumed to be the doctor.

“WelI I have not been called in for a birth in a while.” he said, looking at you after a moment, “Okay miss, we will be preparing you for surgery here and then you will go into the theatre. Anything I should know?”

“The father is Perfect Cell.” The nurse who had talked Cell down said.

“Ah. Well then this will be a new experience won’t it?” He turned to another nurse, “See if you can get Perfect Cell to consent to some exams so we know what to do if there are any complications. I don’t think I learned bio-android anatomy in medical school. And have the desk call up the Kais. We found our missing mentor.”

“No don’t call them please!” you panicked, pulling the mask away, “Pl-please you don't have to do that.”

“Miss, Perfect Cell has been missing for a year. I have to tell them. He’s dangerous and-”

You shook your head. “I-I went with him willingly. They wanted us to break up. Please I-”

“Miss, it’s fine. Let's just worry about you and your baby right now.” You were brought into surgery, your blood and temperature taken after you were undressed. They asked if you were allergic to anything, as well as a few other things.

You were set onto the table, an iv put in. You chewed your lip as everyone set the equipment up, hooking you to monitors.

Your heart was racing.

Everyone was in place, finally, the doctor dressed in his scrubs. He leaned over you, eyes crinkled with a smile. “You’re going under soon okay? When you come too, your baby will be waiting for you.”

“And Cell?”

“Him too. Dr. Wick, start the anesthesia. Now miss, I want you to count down from ten. Okay?”

So that cliche was a thing they actually did? Huh… Well Ycicle would be pleased to know it wasn't just a movie thing human’s did. “Ten, Nine… Eight... Seven……..” Your eyes drifted closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An end is finally in sight. I'm actually surprised this story lasted as long as it did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are home... But you are not free.

You opened your eyes, finding yourself in a bed. The monitor was beating steadily, and sunlight was streaming in through a window. You blinked, seeing the tops of buildings and even some other Time Patrollers flying around outside.

Tears pricked your eyes. Finally you were home.

“Ycicle, wake up she’s awake.”

You turned to see Flan smacking Ycicle with a magazine a few times, the other jumping with a snort. “I’m up… I’m up.”

Cell let them see you? Or maybe there was no more Cell? Your stomach churned at the thought of there being no Cell. You didn’t…. You didn't know if you liked that thought. He had held you prisoner for over a year, but… He had been the only thing you had. He was the father of your baby. You had to have him near you even if he scared you.

Despite the joy at seeing them again, the first thing you asked was: “Where is Cell? Where is my baby?”

“Wow no hello to us?” Ycicle asked flatly.

Flan smacked him again. “Ycicle, shut up. She just woke up from sedation. She’s not all there yet give her a moment.”

“I just expected Cell to be here…” You said quietly, the monitor sped up a little.

“He’s being looked over again by a doctor for your kid’s needs. You know. Figuring out how his organs work and stuff.” Flan waved her hand around.

You relaxed, then took notice that they both were talking rather quietly. You looked around and saw the little baby cot. A smile was suddenly on your face. Ever since you had felt them move you wanted to meet them. To hold them. “My baby… Is it sleeping? Is that why you two are so quiet?”

Flan grinned getting up and slapping the magazine down onto Ycicle’s lap, the acrosian making an annoyed sound. “Let me wheel them over to you, (y/n).”

She carefully pushed the cot over, lifting her hand as you moved to sit up. “Nooo. You have stitches. Stay still and make yourself sit up with the bed controls. I’ll hand them to you.”

You did as she suggested, using the controls to make yourself sit up a bit. You held your arms out to her, smiling as the tiny bundle was put in your arms. You pulled them to your chest, smiling down at them.

They were no different than a Cell Jr. Just tiny. So impossibly tiny. Their little face scrunched up, their eyes opening just a crack, showing they had your eyes. You looked up at Flan and Ycicle. “They are perfect.”

You had no idea what to do. None at all. But this was the happiest you had been in so long. You had your friends. You were home. You had your baby… You had Cell. You grimaced slightly, and Ycicle noticed.

“You alright?” he asked.

You forced your smile to look as natural as possible. Cell was okay with them as long as they thought you were happy, You had to be happy. No matter what. No matter how scared you were.

But you loved Cell despite the fear. Of course you did. You had to love him. He was the father of your baby. He loved you and your baby, too. So it would be okay.

“I’m fine. Just not sure what to do. They are not a typical baby are they?” You unswaddled them, their brilliant blue chitin oddly soft and not very shiny. You wonder if they would molt. Cell molted didn’t he when he was in his larval form? Would they grow up like a regular child?

The door slid open, a different doctor walking in. She smiled at you, Cell looming behind her and standing far too close. Despite the obvious threatening stance, she seemed unfazed by it. “Hello (y/n). I’m here to give your baby a small little ultrasound. You can keep holding them while I do it.”

You nodded, slowly rolling over and setting them on the bed next to you. They grabbed one of your fingers, grip very tight. The doctor walked up, Cell still practically plastered to her back, taking a little petroleum jelly tube out and putting it on your baby’s stomach and hips. Your baby let out a sound that was nothing like a baby. Their distress sounding like a soft, abet pathetic, chitter.

“What is this for?” You asked quietly.

“We want to see if your baby has a stomach like you, or something more like Cell’s.”

“Perfect Cell.” Cell corrected sharply, but she kept ignoring him.

“We will also be seeing if your baby is a boy or a girl. We have a reference for a boy. So if it’s not like the father, we will just assume girl until a later date.”

She put the transducer probe on your baby’s stomach, looking at the monitor for a while as she moved it. “Ah. Like the father then it seems. Cell here told the doctors he can eat with his mouth, so breastfeeding should not be an issue. Still it’s good to know. Also, no diapers.”

You nodded, fiddling with one of their little wings.

She moved the probe a little lower, moving it around slowly. Finally she pulled it away, smiling and still ignoring Cell’s intense and threatening aura. “Congratulations. You had a boy. Have you thought of a name yet? Its okay if you didn’t. Sometimes it takes a while.”

You nodded, taking the tissue she handed you and wiping your baby clean, then kissing the black part of his head. “We didn’t think of a name yet.”

“Carcer.” Cell said, still looming behind the doctor, though now he was smiling almost tenderly down at you, “It’s Latin for Cell.”

You could almost hear Ycicle rolling his eyes from his chair.

The doctor finally left. You agreed with the name, taking your baby boy back in your arms. Soon his shell was hard and glossy. You guessed it needed to dry in the air or something, like a butterfly and its wings.

“Can I hold him?” Flan asked, leaning over the bed, “He looks so cute, I could eat him up!”

“No you can not hold him.” Cell said, now his glare cast at her.

Flan looked surprised, and Ycicle narrowed his eyes. You licked your lips nervously. “He was just born guys, and it was kind of a traumatic one. I think Cell is understandably being a little overprotective right now. Maybe later.”

Cell snorted but didn't say anything else. He pulled a stool up, sitting next to you and casting them a glance. “You may leave now. I wish to be with my family.”

Flan opened her mouth, but Ycicle scoffed. “Fine. Come on Flan, we’ll come back later when he’s in a better mood.”

They left and Cell frowned. “That Ycicle is observant…”

You quickly distracted Cell, hoping he would forget Ycicle didn't seem to like him.. “Do you want to hold him?” You used your bed controls to make yourself sit up a little more. Luckily for Ycicle, Cell forgot his train of thought, and smiled in an excited way.

He tucked his hands under Carcer, holding him to his chest. Carcer plastering himself to his father’s chest, making sounds more familiar to you. Cell’s smile was one bordering on adoration.

“He’s perfect in every way.” Cell said quietly, “He even has a stinger like I do. He’s nothing like my Juniors.” Cell toyed with it a little making the child’s wings flutter and make a strange clicking sound.

Cell looked at you, his grin wide and showing all his perfect teeth. You recoiled at it, feeling nervous again. “This child is a symbol of us you know. He will be very strong. He will be smart. And hopefully, for everyone in his way, he will have your heart.”

You smiled meekly at him. “Y-Yes. Yes he will.”

Cell stood, leaning over you and kissing your scalp softly. “I told you I would make something more than perfect didn’t I? Now I think it's time to feed him.”

He pulled your gown down a bit too roughly for your liking, handing Carcer back to you. You held him to your breast and after a bit of coaxing he latched on. It hurt a bit, and you wondered if you were doing it right.

Cell kissed your cheek, his hand petting Carcer’s head. “I love you, (y/n). You have made me so happy now. I’ve made you happy, right?”

You nodded, smile weary as he moved to kiss the corner of your mouth, his hand stroking your neck. “Of course you did.” 

He smiled at you, kissing you one last time before going back to sitting, watching Carcer feed, holding one of his small hands between his fingers.

Cell loved his son. You hoped it would stay that way as he grew up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trunks tries to give you an out. But you don't take it. It's fine. All of this is fine. It has to be.

A day later, you woke up to Trunks sitting by your bed. He was giving you a half smile. “Hey (y/n), long time no see, huh?”

You glanced around the room quickly. No Cell in sight. You doubted Cell would of let him in. So Trunks must of snuck in while Cell was away.

The fact you could feel Trunks was heavily suppressing his ki confirmed that.

“Sneaking around huh?” you teased him quietly, your baby curled up against you and still sleeping.

“Yeah. Its official business though.” his eyes flicked down to Carcer a moment before back at you, “The Kais will be wanting to talk to you.”

You licked your lips nervously. “Yeah… Cell and I can’t hide anymore now.”

Trunks looked concerned. “(y/n), he’s not here. You don’t have to lie.”

You held Carcer closer, looking at the part in Trunks’ hair instead of his eyes. “Lie about what? We ran away together.”

Trunks frowned. “You are safe now. I promise. We will get rid of him. I’ll get Goku and my father and we will kill the bastard if we have to.”

You stiffened, finally looking him in the eye. “No! No you can’t do that. He’s the father of my baby I need him.”

Trunks would not stop pressing. “What did he do to you? What did he threaten you with? (y/n) please talk to me.”

Your heart rate went up, your baby now awake and making distressed noises that were not at all human sounding. A nurse came in. “Sir, business or not, you will have to leave if you don’t stop upsetting her.”

Trunks huffed, looking away from you. “What’s the kid’s name?” he asked, changing the subject. But you knew he would press it again when he could.

You rocked your baby gently, cooing at him and managing to calm him down. “Carcer, it’s Latin for Cell.”

Trunks frowned at that. He looked at you a moment longer, before getting up. “When you are released you will need to go see Chronoa and Old Kai to figure out what to do. Okay?”

You nodded, smiling at him. “It’s good to see you again, Trunks.”

“Yeah. Same.” Trunks got up, giving you another half-smile before heading to the door. As he reached to open the door, it slid open, Cell staring down at him.

“Well if it isn’t ‘the boy’.” Cell’s lips curled in a sneer, “What are you doing near my perfect family?”

Trunks stiffened, clenching his fists as he looked up at Cell. “Its official business, Cell.”

“Then why are you sneaking around with your power level suppressed?” Cell chuckled, shoving Trunks out of the way as he stepped in, “Your little attempt to break us up was cute but as you see, that did not work out.”

He was mocking Trunks like he had stolen you away from him. You held your baby even closer, frowning. “Cell, don’t…”

Trunks lost his composer, snapping. “If you think for a moment I’m going to let you hurt her more you are going to need a wake up call, you sick-”

Cell grabbed Trunks by the throat, leaning over him with a look of pure fury on his face. “I would never hurt her, you pathetic whelp.” Both his hands were now on Trunks’ neck, squeezing so hard you could see the veins pop up on the young man’s temple, “And how dare you threaten to take her away from _me_.”

“Cell stop. Let him go!” You jerked to sit up, your baby so startled he began crying, “Cell they really will kill you if you hurt him. Let him go!”

Cell looked over at you, looking surprised. “Why do you care?”

You did your best to try and reason with him, picking Carcer up and trying to console him and speak over his shrieking. “Cell he’s my friend, and I love you. If you hurt him that hurts me, and you will be in trouble and that will hurt me even more. So please let him go.”

The corner of Cell’s mouth twitched, and he set Trunks back on his feet, letting go of his neck. He turned back to him, baring his teeth in a threat. “Your lucky my partner has a soft heart. If she didn’t I would have killed you. Never get between us again. This is your last chance. If you try and keep me away from what is mine, you will regret it.”

Trunks held his throat, coughing a few times. He cast Cell a hateful glare, before turning and leaving.

Cell smirked after him, looking at you as he waved off a nurse and slid the door closed. “Stupidity should not be pitied.”

“I don’t pity him, he is my friend. Like Yicicle and Flan.” You said quietly, shrinking back as Cell strode over to you.

“A friend would not try to break you up with the man you love.” Cell reached down and took Carcer from you. You bit your lip nervously, watching as Cell cooed to him a little, managing to soothe him when you could not.

He was a natural.

Cell laid Carcer in the cot, pushing him to the other side of the room before taking the screen around your bed in hand and closing it with a snap, casting you both in slight shadow. He stood over you, his fingers running through your hair. He smiled down at you.

“I do mean it. If he interferes again I will kill him.”

You looked up at Cell, the heart monitor picking up again. “I know.” you said meekly, closing your eyes as Cell resumed petting your head.

“Did you tell him any tall tales, my dear? How I forced you to stay?”

You shook your head. “You didn’t though. We chose to stay…”

Cell tilted your head back, and you opened your eyes, looking him in the eye. He grinned, kissing your forehead. “That’s a good girl.”

You were soon face to face with his penis, Your stomach flipping a few times. “I’m still healing Cell.” You mumbled.

“Just your mouth. Come on now. I need to relax.”

Was that a threat that he would hurt someone if you didn’t? You were not sure. Hesitantly you took him into your mouth, using your tongue more than anything else. You were still new to blowjobs.

Cell thankfully seemed content with that, his thumb rubbing your cheek as he smiled down at you, his other hand wiping away the slime that ran down your chin. “Still a little messy.” he teased you, licking it off his fingers.

After a few minutes he took your head in his hands and held you in place, cock swelling and his cum shooting into the back of your throat. You swallowed it down, closing your eyes as Cell took a tissue and wiped your face off.

Once he was tucked away again, Cell opened the screen and brought Carcer’s little cot back to the side of your bed. He carefully lifted the babe up, handing him back to you, his grin going sinister.

“Keep being good like that, and no one else will be hurt.” he pulled your gown back down, and you once again made to feed your baby, Cell watching you intently.

Four days after your surgery, you could finally go home. Cell had informed you he had already brought back all your things, and had gotten his hands on toys and a crib.

Your apartment was all ready for you now.

You were wheeled out of the hospital, and after a bit you stood up.

“Remember, take it easy. No missions for a few weeks.” The nurse reminded you, smiling.

“Yes of course, thank you.” 

Cell was by your side in the blink of an eye. “So are we heading home?”

“I have to talk with Chronoa and Old Kai first.” You kissed Cell’s cheek when he bent over to present it to you, “Go back to your usual spot and get to training your students.”

“Alright. Remember, be good. And if that old bastard touches you I will break his hands.” Cell flew away, and you adjusted your hold on Carcer.

You made your way to the Time Nest, flying up the stairs leading there when you were sure no one important was looking. Like hell you were walking up those. The nurse said take it easy so you figured you could get away with it.

You stepped through the gateway, met with the tranquil garden of Chronoa, who was sitting with Old Kai at a little patio table. That was a new addition.

Trunks was with them.

“Sorry if I am late. I have to walk kind of slow.” You sat at the table, leaning away from Old Kai as he scooted closer to you, grinning.

“My what a cute baby you have.” he said, though he was not looking at Carcer, obviously, “Mind if I-”

“Cell said he would break your hands if you touched me.” You said, actually glad for his threats this time. Last thing you wanted was being fondled. 

Old Kai scooted away from you in a hurry, Chronoa smiling at you. “You are not late at all. Trunks has been talking to us for a bit to pass the time.”

She took a deep breath, face going stern. “You are in so much trouble.” She said, not as loud as her usual blow ups, probably because of Carcer, “You ran off, for over a year. You and one of the Mentors, one of the most dangerous ones to boot. That is utterly unacceptable.”

You nodded. “Yes I’m sorry. It's just, we could not bare to be apart.”

Trunks frowned at you, though it was more disappointment than anger. You avoided looking at him. “If you are concerned, I went with him willingly.”

“Willing or not his actions are… Questionable.” Chronoa looked at Trunks, who pulled his turtle neck down to show ugly bruises, “He is increasingly violent to other patrollers and emotionally unstable. Though I will let his threat against Old Kai slide this once. That one I am completely understanding of.”

“He… He is just protective of me is all. He’s new to this whole relationship thing.” You smiled nervously, “Before Trunks advised me to break up with him I was able to make some progress on his behavior. I’m sure I could rangle him in.”

“Are you sure you can?” Chronoa frowned at you too.

You looked away from her, playing with Carcer’s fingers. “I… Yeah I am.” You didn’t really believe what you were saying.

“You don’t seem like yourself. You seem really… Meek. Are you okay?”

“I had a traumatic birth. Of course I don’t seem like myself. I want to go home and rest.”

Chronoa nodded. “Alright. Of course, Cell and you both will have to face some repercussions for what you did. Especially Cell for what he did to Trunks.”

“What are you going to do to him?” You asked quietly, Carcer chewing on his little fist, his wings twitching against your arms. “Are you going to send him away? Get a new Cell?”

Chronoa looked surprised. “No of course not. It’s nothing like that. We are just going to monitor him and restrict his freedoms a little bit.” She took a deep breath, “What you both did was reckless, but you were both careful not to disturb the timeline. I’m putting you off the roster for missions for a while, and he won't be partnering up with anyone for a long time. Probably never again unless he stabilizes.”

Her eyes narrowed. “But if he gets worse. We will be replacing him. Do you understand?”

You nodded at her, kicking Old Kai in the shin when he brushed his foot against your leg. “Of course. I promise though it won’t come to that.”

You apologized to her a few more times and left. As you made your way through Conton City, Trunks called for you.

“(y/n), Wait!” he caught up to you, his expression determined, “You don’t have to see him.”

“I do. I want-”

“(y/n), I know you are insisting this was all consensual but I know its not. And I think the Kais are suspicious. You are here again, we can send him away and-.”

You held your baby closer, seeing the bruises still on Trunks neck from when Cell had started strangling him. You had to make him leave you alone, or at least stop interfering. For his own sake. “Trunks, he loves me…”

Trunks rose his voice. “What he feels is not love! He’s confusing you and manipulating you until you are willing to just be comfortable with what's happened.”

Several people stopped to look at you both.

“Trunks you are making a scene…” You pleaded.

Trunks sighed, lowering his voice. “This isn’t your fault. Knowing him he probably ‘convinced’ you that you made him act that way. But this would of happened to anyone. He was always like this. He’s obsessed with the idea of perfection. He thinks you are his ideal partner and he will do anything to keep you with him. (y/n), you have a chance to get away from him.”

You didn’t want to hear any more. Cell could not just be sent away as easily or peacefully as Trunks thought, and you didn't want him to be. He was the father of your baby. You _needed_ him. “Leave me alone Trunks. You already messed things up enough.” You turned, not seeing his shocked expression.

Trunks called out one last thing that made you feel sick. “Your baby’s name _is_ latin for cell. But not like his name. It means a prison. He knew exactly what he was doing.”

You walked faster despite the warnings to take it easy and left Trunks to stand alone in the street. You were angry now. How dare he try to make you hate your baby. You loved your baby. You loved him more than anything.

Cell was at the peak of the mushroom mountains, in his usual spot. Several of his other students were around him, and he was laughing. “Yes yes. I will resume teaching you all. Now-”

His head whipped to look at you when you landed, and he grinned.

“Ah. There is my beautiful family.” He flew over to you, his smile that same saccharine grin that you didn’t feel entirely comfortable under, “I was afraid you would not be allowed to see me.”

“Of course I would be allowed to see you. You are the father of my child.” You said quietly, giving him a crooked smile as he touched your cheek, “Though neither of us will be going on patrols for-”

“That’s fine. We are a family now, and we need all the time in the world for our family.” Cell said, poking Carcer’s nose, chuckling as the babe grabbed his finger in a vice grip, “It would have been a terrible shame if the Kais tried to send me away. Tried to stop us again. But they are much smarter than Trunks.”

The tone of the last comment was low and sinister. He looked back up at you, leaning in, his gaze making you nervous. “I love you. I look forward to our long lives together. And let us hope no one tries to stop us from having that.”

You held your child closer, every threat he had ever made to the people you cared about ringing in your head. You may have been home, but you were still a prisoner.

But that was okay. It had to be.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. As I said. Not a happy ending. I would say its a bitter ending.
> 
> I received a good deal of attention on this story. I am kind of surprised. Thank you all who commented and left kudos. I move onto the next story. It will be a bit more pleasant, though dark themes will still be present.


End file.
